kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
King D-Mind
|category=Final Boss, Boss }} King D-Mind is a villain and final boss in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. He is the king of darkness, and appears to be a fusion of Dark Mind and Shadow Dedede. Physical Appearance King D-Mind's first form has a similar appearance to Shadow Dedede with a purple color scheme and Dark Mind's crown. His hammer and clothing contain eye logos, similar to the ones found on Parallel Susie's mech. He also has spikes on his back like those found in Dark Mind's first form. King D-Mind can shapeshift by enlarging his stomach to the point that it engulfs the rest of his body. It then opens like jaws (which is a reference to King Dedede's stomach jaws from Kirby's Dream Land 3), revealing a giant purple eye that greatly resembles Dark Mind's second form. When he appears for the second and final time, his color scheme has changed to a black and gray mix with a cyan shine. His core form now looks exactly like Dark Mind's second form, with the only exception being that it is inside King D-Mind's mouth-stomach. His hammer and halberd's color schemes are replaced with a black and platinum texturing, along with a cyan shine. This appearance is thought to be the villain's true form. Games ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Story As a last resort, Taranza summons the black mirror, bringing out Dark Taranza from its depths. Team Kirby battles the evil creature, ultimately conquering him. He summons the king of darkness, King D-Mind, to vanquish them. When this villain emerges from the mirror, however, he promptly destroys Dark Taranza. He then challenges the team and loses. Team Kirby seals King D-Mind away in a far-off dimension and shatters the black mirror. With the mirror destroyed, Taranza comes to his senses, and peace returns to the Dream Kingdom. Battle King D-Mind is fought at the Decisive Battlefield in two quests, the first of which is called The Final Battle, which is unlocked for 180 Gem Apples. He is an Ordeal boss in the Tougher category. He attacks using many of Masked Dedede's and Shadow Dedede's techniques from ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe. These primarily include body slamming, jumping and floating around, firing projectiles from his hammer, and releasing projectiles from the jaws that emerge from his stomach. When his first phase ends, King D-Mind replaces his broken hammer with a halberd. He wildly swings it around and creates explosions by striking it against the ground. He continues to use his physical attacks from the first phase. The most notable attack King D-Mind gains is the reveal of his core in which he transforms into an eyeball inside a toothy mouth. In this form, he flies around in attempt to hit the Kirbys and fires lasers from above. TKCD King D-Mind pound.jpg|King D-Mind KOs Blue Kirby with his hammer. TKCD King D-Mind Jaws.jpg|King D-Mind's stomach fires energy orbs. TKCD_King_D-Mind_6.jpg|King D-Mind reveals his core. King D-Mind is fought for the last time in the quest called The True Final Battle, which is unlocked for 200 Gem Apples after the previous quest's completion. He is an Ordeal boss in the Toughest category. He attacks using the same techniques from the previous quest, now more powerful and in a different order. King D-Mind replaces his broken hammer with a halberd like in the previous battle. He uses his halberd attacks from before but gains two new ones (which are reused from Masked Dedede's Revenge and Shadow Dedede): He spins around rapidly with it on the ground for one, and uses his rapid swinging to turn himself into a tornado for the other. He continues to use his physical attacks and core transformation, which now covers more ground with its laser attack. TKCD_King_D-Mind_3.jpg|King D-Mind leaps into the air. TKCD_King_D-Mind.jpg|King D-Mind wields a halberd. TKCD_King_D-Mind_4.jpg|King D-Mind's core fires a laser. When defeated, King D-Mind falls onto the battlefield. Team Kirby uses magic power to force him back into the black mirror before shattering it. ''Super Kirby Clash In ''Super Kirby Clash, King D-Mind appears once again as a boss in the Decisive Battlefield, having the same attacks as his fight in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. In the game, Parallel Nightmare, the main antagonist, summons King-D Mind through a dimensional rift. However, like with Dark Taranza, King D-Mind turns on him and thwacks him with his hammer, sending him flying into the distance. He then does battle with Team Kirby, but is defeated, and explodes. SKC_King_D-Mind_7.jpg|King D-Mind uses the flamethrower built into his hammer. SKC_King_D-Mind_6.jpg|King D-Mind's stomach fires energy orbs. SKC_King_D-Mind_11.jpg|King D-Mind reveals his core. After defeating Parallel Nightmare's Revenge for good, King D-Mind appears once more from a dimensional rift in the Decisive Battlefield, now in his Revenge form. King D-Mind's Revenge and Team Kirby battle one last time. Team Kirby comes out on top, and unlike in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, King D-Mind's Revenge explodes instead of being sealed in the black mirror. SKC_King_D-Mind_Blue_3.jpg|King D-Mind's Revenge leaps into the background. SKC_King_D-Mind_Blue_8.jpg|King D-Mind's Revenge wields a halberd. SKC_King_D-Mind_Blue_14.jpg|King D-Mind's Revenge fires a laser from his core. Related Quotes Etymology King D-Mind's name is a portmanteau of King Dedede and Dark Mind, the two characters upon which this villain is based. Trivia *Many projectiles from the original Masked Dedede and Shadow Dedede fights are replaced with stars, including the hammer's missiles and the halberd's energy balls. This is a reference to how Dark Mind uses stars as projectiles in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. *King D-Mind's core transformation is his only original attack. The rest are reused from Shadow Dedede's moveset. *King D-Mind is the only boss to be featured in a "Toughest" ranked level in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. In addition, he's also the only final boss so far to have his stronger form renamed (in this case, to King D-Mind's Revenge). *During his battle, the fourth Power Tablet can only be obtained after he exits his core form. *King D-Mind's destruction may be inspired by Drawcia's destruction at the end of Kirby: Canvas Curse. *During his second fight, King D-Mind has the highest known Vitality of any Kirby boss, at 62,000 HP (higher than The Three Mage-Sisters, who have 3,200 HP; Magolor Soul, who has 999 HP; and Star Dream Soul OS's core, which has 800 HP). *The music for the battle against King D-Mind (first phase) is an arrangement of Castle Lololo's music in Kirby's Dream Land, which also plays during Landia EX's battle. **This music was reused in Kirby's Blowout Blast during Giant King Dedede's battle and in Kirby Star Allies during Goldon & Silvox's battle in The Ultimate Choice. *The music used for the second phase is an arrangement of both Masked Dedede's and Dark Mind's themes. *In Super Kirby Clash, the music used for the King D-Mind battle is a remix of the Giant Masked Dedede battle in Kirby's Blowout Blast. *King D-Mind's Revenge is the only Revenge boss that does not or never had a shade of purple in its color palette. *During the fight with King D-Mind, the Dark Mind eye resides within the stomach. This may be a reference to Dark Matter, as that's where they resided when they possessed King Dedede in Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. *King D-Mind is referred to as "MaskedBlackDedede" in the game files (Black Dedede being Shadow Dedede's Japanese name), as he is in a sense the Shadow Dedede equivalent of Masked Dedede. *Upon closer inspection on King-D Mind's icon shown in the Quest Board in Super Kirby Clash, he appears to be wielding his hammer and halberd at the same time, as his halberd can be seen clipping through his hammer. Artwork King D-Mind Twitter.jpeg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' SKC King D-Mind's Revenge Art.png|''Super Kirby Clash'' (King D-Mind's Revenge) Gallery KingDMindandDarkTaranza.jpeg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' TKCD Dark Mirror summon.jpg|King D-Mind is summoned from the black mirror. DarkDMind.jpeg|King D-Mind destroys Dark Taranza with his hammer. TKCD_King_D-Mind_Infobox_closeup.jpg|King D-Mind takes his true form. TKCD_King_D-Mind_Infobox.jpg|Team Kirby prepares to battle King D-Mind. TKCD_King_D-Mind_5.jpg|King D-Mind reveals his core. TKCD Dark Mirror.jpg|King D-Mind is forced back into the black mirror. SKC_King_D-Mind_Entrance.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' SKC King D-Mind 0.jpg|Parallel Nightmare summons King D-Mind. SKC King D-Mind 2.jpg|King D-Mind whacks Parallel Nightmare. SKC King D-Mind 16.jpg|King D-Mind leaps into the air. SKC King D-Mind 4.jpg|King D-Mind floats toward Green Kirby. SKC King D-Mind 10.jpg|King D-Mind shoots a star from his hammer. SKC King D-Mind 13.jpg|King D-Mind is furious! SKC King D-Mind 12.jpg|King D-Mind swings a halberd. SKC King D-Mind 15.jpg|King D-Mind's core flies about the area. SKC King D-Mind 17.jpg|King D-Mind's core fires a laser. SKC King D-Mind Defeated.jpg|King D-Mind is defeated. SKC King D-Mind Blue 1.jpg|King D-Mind's Revenge has appeared! SKC King D-Mind Blue 2.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' (King D-Mind's Revenge) SKC King D-Mind Blue 4.jpg|King D-Mind's Revenge opens his stomach jaws. SKC King D-Mind Blue 7.jpg|King D-Mind's Revenge deploys a line of stars. SKC King D-Mind Blue 9.jpg|King D-Mind's Revenge twirls with his halberd. SKC King D-Mind Blue 10.jpg|King D-Mind's Revenge is furious! SKC King D-Mind Blue 11.jpg|King D-Mind's Revenge reveals his core. SKC King D-Mind Blue 12.jpg|King D-Mind's Revenge chooses a Kirby to attack. SKC King D-Mind Blue 13.jpg|King D-Mind's Revenge's core rushes through the air. SKC King D-Mind Blue 15.jpg|King D-Mind's Revenge is defeated. Models King-D Mind 3D Model(false).png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Dark mind core DA42Yp-VoAIPjmg.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Core) King D-Mind 3D Model.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (The True Final Battle) King_D-Mind_Eyeball_Model_3d.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (The True Final Battle) (Core) es:Rey D-Mind fr:Roi D. Diablik ja:キングD・マインド Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Villains in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Novel Characters Category:Bosses in Super Kirby Clash Category:Male characters Category:Villains in Super Kirby Clash